randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Segaman11
20:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC)[[User:Segaman11|Segaman11Segaman11]] 00:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Rockers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Segaman11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentCarmen12 (Talk) 20:20, January 18, 2011 Wiki meeting Hey Segaman its Carmen. When you write on a talk page, please sign the the page using the signature button. Anyways, what day do you want to have the meeting at my house. Thursday or Friday? Please reply by hitting the edit button next to Wiki meeting. I will be on editing grammar mistakes on the rule examples and adding new rules. AgentCarmen12 23:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi um I would say the meeting should be on Friday. Is that good with you? Segaman11 23:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Segaman Yea, thats good! I have PT at 3 o'clock until 4, so maybe at 1:15 so we don't have to deal with Ryan for about 15-20 minutes. SoulSilver187 will be home too so he can help out. I will remind you on Thursday night. AgentCarmen12 00:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok so at 1:15, no Ryan. I hope he doesn't see this! Ha! Ha! Ha! No, Ryan!!Segaman11 00:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Segaman Oh yeah Ryan is not home right now, repeat Ryan is not home!Segaman11 00:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Segaman I'm logging off, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!Segaman11 00:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ryan can't really read well from what I know. Just come down and knock at 1:15 and bring a notebook specifically for the Wiki and write down any questions you have and I will answer them. Also, check your bookshelf in your room and see if you have any books that can help us make a good page. I think you have a book on Tornados or something like that. Bring down books on animals (if you have any) or check out a biography of somebody in the school's library. Just look for informational books, a notebook which will ONLY be for this wiki, and write any questions you may have on a sheet of paper or notebook paper. AgentCarmen12 00:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Carmen, Ryan told me to call him, Ironhead so that I have a sidekick. Anyways, I forget how to put in pictures, so could you tell me again? And yes I do have that Tornadoes book and the others in that series, I'll bring those down, no problem. Segaman11 20:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Call Ryan Airhead instead. You left your Pokemon poster here. I will show you how to add pics again at the meeting. Does Ryan know about the meeting? I hope not. I have to get in the shower and finish studying for my history final. Wish me luck! AgentCarmen12 23:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I took my final and holy crud it was hard, but I finished ten minutes before class ended. Bad news. Tommorow the news is predicting snow and ice and because it is a half day its either we are off or not. So if we are off come down same time and try to come witout Ryan. Tell Ryan if he comes he has to help with the wiki or he will have to sit and watch me you and SoulSilver187 have a meeting for an hour. Harsh, huh? Gotta go somewhere! Hope to see you on later if not, meeting at 1:15, if we are off, tell Ryan the stuff above and if we have a normal day, do not worry about the stuff above. AgentCarmen12 20:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) See ah in a couple minutes. I'll be right there.Segaman11 18:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on right now so are you?Segaman11 22:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea go to my blog to chat it is a lot easier AgentCarmen12 23:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC)